1. Technical Field
The present embodiments relate in general to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure with an aperture antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, require antennas for transmitting and receiving radio frequency (RF) signals. Conventionally, a wireless communication device includes an antenna and a communication module (e.g., a semiconductor package with RF communication capability), each disposed on different parts of a circuit board. Under one conventional approach, the antenna and the communication module are separately manufactured and electrically connected after being placed on the circuit board. Accordingly, higher manufacturing costs are incurred and a compact product design as well as reduced device size are difficult to achieve.
Additionally, with increasing use of sensors, radar, high data rate links, and focused power, applications at millimeter-wave frequencies have become more critical. Among the advantages of working with short wavelengths are the related characteristics of size and resolution. That is, a physically small antenna structure is desirable. However, circuits for small antennas can be difficult to fabricate, since interconnections can easily be an appreciable fraction of a wavelength.